Haunted
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Mabel and Dipper were being haunted by a ghost from their past while they were trying to enjoy a vacation with the Tennysons. It doesn't help that their children are caught up in the middle of this. Warning: Bwen/Pinecest. Continuation of the Tales of Lilly Pines/Ken Tennyson. .kcab srettel eerhT
1. Chapter 1

"Lilly, you all packed?" Mabel called out as she put a bag in the trunk of her car. Then, like a raging bull, Lilly came running out of the front door, her bags in hand. She then threw them into the trunk. She then ran into the backseat and buckled up.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She called from the backseat. Mabel just shook her head at her daughter.

"Uh-uh, none of that. You were like her at that age." Dipper said as he walked her with his bags in hand. Mabel replied, "Yeah, but I didn't run around like a lunatic. She got that from you."

"Whoa, when did I ever run like that?"

"When you needed to get away from Gruncle Stan's cooking." She then poked him in the nose, blowing a raspberry. He playfully swatted her hand away and gave her a kiss. He then escorted her to the passenger seat. He opened the door for her and said, "Your carriage awaits, Lady Mabelton." She replied, "Why thank you, Sir Dippserlot." She gracefully sat down in her seat and he closed the door for her. He then slid across the hood of the car, giving a whoop as he slid. He swiftly opened the door sat down and closed the door.

"Dad, was that necessary?" Lilly asked from the back seat. He adjusted the mirror to look at her and said, "Why yes it was, Lilly-pad. I'm going on a trip with the two most beautiful ladies in the world." Lilly blew a raspberry and said, "Dad, you're just so corny." Mabel said, "But you're the best kind of corny." She gave him a peck on the cheek. He then turned the car on and they all took off.

* * *

Ken stood out on the front porch of his house, looking out to the bay. He kept thinking to himself, "Lilly's coming today." He just couldn't stop thinking about it. He was going to see Lilly again. He couldn't wait-

Bonk

A stuffed baseball hit him on the side of his head. He looked at who threw it at him with a smirk on his face. There was little Jenny hiding behind the bench. He knelt down and said, "What'cha doin', Jenny?"

She hid further behind the bench, but cried, "I'm sorry, Kenny! There was a bumble bee flying next to you! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Ken held his arms out, showing that it was okay and he wanted a hug. She ran into his arms and he lifted her up. He was quite tall for his age. She kissed him on the check and he pretended to nibble on her nose, causing her to chuckle.

Their fun was interrupted to music. It was "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, one of Lilly's favorites. They both looked over at the approaching silver Dodge Dart. Jenny cheered, "Lilly's here!" Ken wanted to cheer with her, but he didn't want to look silly.

When the car parked, Ken let Jenny down and she ran up to the gate. Dipper and Madel slowly got out of the car, but Lilly jumped out and ran up to the gate.

"Lilly!"

"Jenny!"

Lilly picked Jenny up and spun around, the both of them laughing. Lilly stopped when she was starting to get dizzy. She put Jenny down, but when she got up, she nearly feel backwards due to still being dizzy. However, Ken ran up and caught her. She bashfully looked as he bashfully looked down at her.

"Okay, okay, lovebirds, break it up." Dipper said jokingly as he an Mabel walked up to him. Dipper shook his hand while Ken greeted him with his normal, "Mr. Pines." Mabel hugged him and asked, "Where's your mom and dad?" Ken told her, "Mom's finishing up at work and dad's at the market. Mom's going to make her special dessert tonight."

"The fancy chocolate cake I love so much?" Lilly gasped.

"Yep, the fancy chocolate cake you love so much, Lilly." someone said form behind them. Gwen was walking up to the gate, Ben trudging behind with grocery bags in hand. He sat the bags on a cement bench and wiped his hands. He reached out and shook Dipper's hand and they patted each other on the back. Mabel and Gwen hugged, then Gwen hugged Dipper and Mabel hugged Gwen. Gwen and Ben pretended to ignore Lilly, but she was on to them. They gave up and hugged her, Ben saying, "How have you been, Lilly?"

"I'm great, Mr. Tennyson." Lilly said. They let her go and Ben asked Dipper, "So you guys get to the hotel?" Dipper said, "No, no, we wanted to se you guys first." Gwen said, "Oh you guys are so sweet. C'mon, lets go inside so you guys can rest from the trip."

Dipper was about to follow the group in when Ben called for him, "Yo, Dipping Sauce." Dipper turned and saw Ben reaching for something in one of the grocery bags. He pulled out a can of bug spray. He handed it to Dipper and said, "Just in case. I hear the hotel had a bed bug problem." Dipper took it and grabbed one of the bags to help Ben carry into the house. He thanked Ben with his usual, "Thanks, Kirby."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1. Just wanted to establish some bit of the relationship between the Pines and the Tennysons. We'll get some fun stuff soon.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Remember and you might be welcomed amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with, feeding off the pain and misfortune of others. A maniacal unit of subhuman parasites warped into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood. Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are; a swirling mass of hatred and envy. Don't be naive to think you're unaffected. The convergence has already begun._ "~ "Haunted", Disturbed

After an amazing dinner and dessert, the Pines bid farewell to the Tennysons and agreed to meet up the next day. The Pines drove through the backroads from the Tennyson house, which was on the way from Cannon Beach to the town of Astoria. Lilly, tired from the events of the day, fell asleep in the backseat. Dipper could help but smile at the sight of his sleeping daughter as he looked in the rearview mirror. He looked at Mabel and motioned her to look in the back. Mabel looked in the back and smiled at her daughter. Dipper looked forward then slammed on the breaks, shouting, "What the fuck!"  
Mabel shot forward and Lilly woke with a started.  
"What?! What is it?!" Mabel paniced. Dipper only shot out of the car and looked around in the sky. How he could see anything is a mystery because the sun was almost set and the skies were cloudy. He scanned the area quickly, as if he were looking for something to quickly jump out at him. He then swiftly got back in the car and asked everyone if the were okay. Mabel asked him, "For God sake Dipper, what the hell happened?"  
"I thought I…" he said, hesitance in his voice. "I thought I saw an owl."  
"An owl? That's not funny, Dipper!"  
"Not a regular owl! This sucker was huge! Like buzzard huge! And its eyes were glowing yellow and it had these long ass legs!"  
Mabel looked at him with concern. She knew Dipper could just see things like that and there couldn't be any mistaking it. He was a paranormal investigator, an unabashed one at that. She knew he was telling the truth.  
Dipper looked in the back seat of the car and asked, "Honey, you okay?" Lilly said, "I'm okay, daddy. What about you?" Dipper sighed and said, "Lets just get to the hotel."

After finally getting into town, the Pines felt a little bit safer leaving the woods far behind them. Dipper was almost certain that whatever that thing was could very well have been following them. He was constantly looking in his mirrors for it. But when they left the forest behind them, he was less edgy. That night, after checking in, Dipper, Mabel, and Lilly didn't even bother to unpack their bags, they just went right to bed, all of them sleeping in the same bed with Lilly being the only one in her sleep clothes.

However, while Lilly and Mabel slept, Dipper swore he heard a low, screeching whistle.

* * *

The next morning, the Pines met up with the Tennysons on the docks. The children ran ahead while their mothers tried to catch up with them. Dipper, however, looked very haggard. He had dark circles under his eyes and he didn't even bother to shave this morning. This didn't go unnoticed by Ben.  
"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" he asked Dipper. Dipper rubbed his eyes and asked Ben, "Ben, can I ask you something rather dumb?"  
"When do you not?"  
"Ha ha, very funny. This is serious."  
"Shot."  
"Have there been any reports of any strange creatures around here? Like say, a large owl?"  
Ben thought for a moment and said, "Not that I'm aware of. Grandpa didn't say anything about any creatures escaping from their facilities either."  
"No, not alien." Dipper said. "I don't know. All I know is that I saw something fly at us as we drove to the hotel last night."  
Ben stopped him and asked him, "Whoa, and you didn't call me?" Dipper responded, "It didn't cross my mind."  
"Dipper," a hint of frustration in Ben's voice. "what if you got hurt? What if it cam after us?"  
"Because I think it followed us to the hotel last night."  
Ben stood back a bit and asked him, "How do you know?"  
"Because I heard a whistling last night outside the window. It was the most eerie thing I ever heard."  
Ben only stood in shock. The very idea that a large owl might be flying around Astoria is one thing, but it being after the Pines frightened him. And with no containment breaches, there was only one thing else to consider; it was probably metaphysical.

* * *

VWRODV


	3. Chapter 3

After their little walk along the docks, the group went back into town and began to look at the shops. Well, Mabel and Gwen took Jenny with them. Lilly and Ken wanted to take a ride down to Cannon Beach on Ken's bike and Ben and Dipper went back to the hotel.  
"Wait, where are you guys going?" Mabel asked Dipper. Dipper told her as Ben got into the car, "We're going back to investigate that owl thing."  
"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! This is our vacation and you will NOT turn this into another monster hunt! You are-" Dipper silenced her by crushing his lips against hers and saying, "I'll be back for lunch. Love ya." As Dipper walked away, Mabel, flabbergast by his kiss, stated sputtering words to try and stop him, but grunted in frustration and stomped her foot in defeat. She swiftly turned around and stomped to Gwen, who was laughing at Mabel's frustration. Mabel said to her, "It's not funny." The two then walked into town.

Mabel told Gwen that no matter what, Dipper always won arguments by just simply kissing her. Gwen said to her, "Well, Dipper's just adorable that way." Mable smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess that's why I fell in love with him."  
"Ew, love is gross!" Jenny entered the conversation. Gwen patted her on the head and chuckled.

"I don't know. Ever since last night, dad's been acting weird." Lilly told Ken. They were walking along the grassy meadow close to the beach that was famous from the movie "The Goonies." It was this spot that the old restaurant was, but was torn down many years ago.  
"Well your dad's concerned. I know your dad's level headed and he wouldn't just make up something like that." Ken said to her. "And I know he doesn't just see things."  
"No, he doesn't. But a giant owl? What could that possibly be from?"  
Ken pondered for a moment, then he said, "You know, I think your Uncle Ford told me something about a giant owl before."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. It had something to do with an old, old book. I can't remember what it was though."  
The two of them began to think deeply about the possibility of what the book could be.  
Then Lilly began to wonder something else, "You know, with all this supernatural and extraterrestrial stuff, don't you just wonder what it's like to have a normal life?" Ken stopped and asked, "What makes you say that?" Lilly shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's just something that just runs in my head at times. I mean, what would happen if my dad didn't find Gruncle Ford's journal or if your dad didn't find the omnitrix?"  
Ken thought for a moment and said, "Well, for one thing, you and I wouldn't be here."  
That was the moment Lilly knew it was time to drop the subject. She didn't even want to think about something like that. The thought of her or Ken not existing just hurt her because she knew that the two of them made a big impact on the lives of their parents and she couldn't imagine the hurt they would possibly go through. They then turned and looked out to the ocean, watching the waves crash onto Haystack Rock.  
Suddenly, Lilly wanted to swim out to the rock. She turned and asked, "Kenny?"  
"No."

Wildmutt was sniffing about the trees near the road while Dipper looked around at the branches. The leaves were in bloom thanks to the damp summer air, but a creature as big as he saw would have made a nest big enough that could be visible through the leaves. So far, nothing. Wildmutt turned back into Ben with a loud rush and the glow of the omnitrix.  
"Anything?" Dipper asked. Ben shook his head no. "Alright, lets head deeper into the forest."  
Both him and Ben hiked through the dense forest, their shoes squeaking against the wet vegetation. They were keeping their ears open and their eye peeled for anything strange. So far, only birds and cicada.  
Then, an aroma grazed Dipper's nose…incense?  
Ben began to smell it too and he and Dipper followed it. They closed in on it when they saw an odd sight; a small altar set up made of stone. In the center was a brass incense burner. Dipper reached down to see if it was still warm.  
"This thing is ice cold." he said. "It's been here all night."  
"What's that?" Ben was referring a clay plate under the legs of the burner. The plate had a strange symbol carved into it. And it was in the center of a triangle that laid out on the stone altar with the word "AZAZEL" surrounding the plate. The border of the triangle had the words "Tetragrammaton", "Anaphaxeton", and "Primeumaton". They also noticed the word "STOLAS" spread out along the edge of the plate.  
Dipper pulled out his phone. Ben asked him, "What you doing?" Dipper told him, "I'm sending a picture to my Uncle Ford. He might know something."  
"Why not just take everything we see here?"  
"We don't know what it could do if we do that."  
Ben was incline to agree. His expertise lie only with extraterrestrial, Dipper's lie in the supernatural and the occult. He trusted Dipper's judgment with these things. Dipper took the picture and sent the message. He put his phone away and told Ben, "Let's not tell anyone about this until we know what's what."  
"Right." Ben agreed. "In the mean time, lets get back to town."

Gah, I hate not having the right inspiration for this story! Well, I've been sticking my nose in my old occult and esoteric books to try and find inspiration for this and it is impossible! But, I'm trying to work my way into this and I have another chapter that I need to revise and hopefully this story will go the way I hope. Sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapter is up to par. I'll try harder on the next chapter.


	4. Hiatus

Hey what's up guys? It's Ace here with a rather important and no so good announcement. I'm afraid that due to my lack of interest in this story, it will be put on hiatus. I'm not giving up on it, I just haven't had the inspiration to continue this story. It's turning out to be more difficult for me to continue on than I thought it would be. Plus, I've been writing so much as of late that I'm burned out. I need some time to get back into the groove of things. I am still active on my DeviantArt page (BXVAce) and I do a lot of G-Moding there if you'd like to check that out. Other than that, I am truly sorry for not putting in as much time as I'd hope to towards this story. Hopefully, with the right amount of inspiration, I can pick it up again in the not too distant future. But more importantly, I want to thank all of you who follow and favored the story. A single follow/fav makes me feel happy because if there is one person out there that likes the story, then I felt like I've done my job. Hope to see ya'll in the future. Peace out my brothers and sisters.


End file.
